Anne Weber
Anne Weber is a Pretty Cure of Germany. She is based on FairySina and even has her name. She is pretty calm and talks more in private than in public. She is also very creative and draws a lot and day dreams very often. Her alter ego is , the Pretty Cure of creativity. She is represented by triangles and crosses. General Information Personality On the outside, Anne appears to be a shy and very calm person. She rarely talks. But she is pretty smart and has a good knowledge of somethings. In private, Anne is a complete different person. She talks more, is hyped about many things and makes, sometimes not funny, jokes that some people don't understand. But she is pretty alone and sometimes talks to herself. She has a kind heart and helps people very often. Appearance In civilian, Anne has brown hair and blue eyes. She usually wears a red hoodie and light blue jeans. She either wears black boots or black sneakers. As Cure Vision, her eye color changes to brown and her hair grows and is tied into long twin pigtails held up by a golden triangle. She wears a black vest with golden trims and a silver brooch. She wears a blue scarf with a purple trim. When in air, the scarf transforms into a cape. She wears a skirt that has three layers with different shades of purple. On the left side of her hip she carries the scabbard of her Powerful Beat Sword. Cure Vision wears white boots with golden trims and a purple ribbon on it. Relationships Friends *'Clover' - Anne's fairy partner. Etymology - Variant of Weeber, used more commonly today in Germanyhttp://surnames.behindthename.com/name/weber. - French form of Anna. In the 13th-century it was imported to England, where it was also commonly spelled Ann''http://www.behindthename.com/name/anne-1. But here it is actually a part of the name Annemarie. Pretty Cure Cure Vision is Anne's Pretty Cure Alter ego. After transforming, she is represented by triangles and crosses. She transforms by saying Pretty Cure Kiramekin Changing Surprise!, using her PreTria Rod and her PuriCards. Green Legend Hero is one of the form changes, Cure Vision can use. White Sun Wolf is one of the form changes, Cure Vision can use. Attacks - Cure Vision's first finisher with her Powerful Beat Sword. * - Cure Vision's second finisher with her Powerful Beat Sword. - Sub Attacks= * * }} Transformation "Pretty Cure Kiramekin Changing Surprise!" - Pretty Cure Kiramekin Changing Surprise! is the official transformation speech used by Anne Weber to transform into Cure Vision. The transformation begins with Anne being reflected in the PreTria Rod's crystal. Her hair then becomes longer and is styled into two twin pigtails. Then she "jumps" on her PreCard and her outfit is added. She then shoots a beam at the card screen, while she calls "Pretty Cure Kiramekin Changing Surprise!". She then flys in a ocean of light purple triangles. Her around body is a white cloak. First the golden bracelets appear. Then the screen changes to the legs and her boots appear and the little pruple ribbon on it. She draws a triangle with her Rod which floats up to her head and duplicates itself and turns into the triangles that hold her twin pigtails. Then she jumps into a big violet heart and puts of the cloak. She spins around and her cape appears. She puts her PreTria Rod on her left hip, which turns into the scabbard of her powerful beat sword. After that she poses and says her intro speech. Trivia *Different than the other Cures in the Happiness Charge Universe, Cure Vision has no ribbon on the back, that transforms into wings. Instead she has a scarf that transforms into a cape. *She is the first Cure that has a silver brooch instead of a golden brooch. *Unlike the other German Cures, her alter ego's name is not a German word. *Cure Vision is the first Pretty Cure in the Happiness Charge Universe, whose form changes are not based on fruits/food and dances. Instead they are based on video games. References Category:User:FairySina Category:FairySina Category:FairyCures Category:Cures Category:Purple Cures Category:Happiness Charge Pretty Cure! related characters Category:Happiness Charge Pretty Cure! OCs